The Disks
by Dragon Violist
Summary: Harry Potter/Avatar The Last Airbender/Code Lyoko/Heart no Kuni no Alice/Percy Jackson/Doctor Who Crossover. I wrote this for NaNoWriMo. Vera goes in search of her father who was lost in the Simulator. She must travel through different worlds to find him.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: The First Disk

Prologue

"Mama, read me a bed time story please," little Vera, asks eagerly.

"Okay sweetie, go choose one from your book shelf."

The little girl runs over to the books resting on a shelf by her bed. She looks through them till she finds the one with a boy riding a broomstick on the front. Excited Vera runs the book to her mom.

"Oh Harry Potter, I remember reading this when I was little. It's such a classic. Good choice." she lifts the 5 year-old onto her lap. Vera holds onto her mother's shoulders as her sweet voice is heard reading from the old book.

Soon Vera drifts off to dream of wands and spell books. Her mom, Melody, lays her on the bed and covers her up, kissing her forehead.

"Good night my sweetie," she whispers.

Melody gently gets up from her daughter's bed and turns on her light blue dragon night-light. Leaving the room she takes a look back at Vera who is in a deep sleep, softly snoring. She closes the door leaving a crack in it so that light can pass through.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, Melody pauses by the white door at the end, placing her hand on it.

"I miss you, my love," she whispers.

Chapter 1 The First Disk (11 years later)

"Happy Birthday, Vera!" someone exclaims waking me up. My eyes shoot open, looking around the room. I see a tall figure with curly blond hair and blue eyes walking towards me in a nightgown. My mom is standing over me holding a navy blue envelope in her hand. I sit up from the mass of stuffed animals I use as my blanket. "Thanks mom," I say, my voice heavy with sleep. She motions the envelope towards me and I take it from her hand.

The envelope is a blue is a deeper blue than I've ever seen, a winged dragon is embedded into the paper and the only writing on it is a small one circled in the rope left corner. When I open the envelope I find a quickly written letter in my dad's handwriting. I don't know my father because he vanished the night I was born. Mom has given me some of his old books to read which are filled with notes and markings. The paper seems to be really old because it's began to yellow around the edges.

"Your father sent this to me to give to you the night he disappeared. It actually came by owl, if you can believe that. In a little side note that came with it, he said to give it to you when you turned 16." I looked at my mom whose eyes were filled with a mix of happiness and sadness. I pulled her into a hug as she sits on the side of my bed.

After a while I turn my attention back to the letter. It reads:

My dear Vera,

I'm sorry to say that if you're reading this I've been lost in a digital world for 16 years. It is your job to find me and get me out.

Your mom has the key to the Simulator room, which you are now allowed to enter. She also has all the disks you need to find each clue to finding me.

The clues are located within 10 books, TV shows, and movies from your childhood. Simply insert the disks into the reader and the room will become that world. You will be able to interact with all the characters but the storyline can be changed by adding in a new character which of course is you. As you grow in experience you will be able to take characters and bring them into the next world.

Look for the dragon symbol in every world and that will lead you to the clues. Good luck and I hope to see you soon. I love you and give my love to your mom.

Love,

Dad

I hand the note to mom who tears up as she reads it. She wipes her tears away and hands back the note. She stands up and bids me to follow her to the locked room.

I've never been allowed in here, so I only assume it's the simulator room. Mom takes off her necklace with a small turquoise blue crystal hanging from it.

She inserts it into the small hole I always thought was where a doorknob was suppose to go. The crystal glows a bright blue against the neon white of the door. A brilliant light bursts from the keyhole and the door swings back.

I'm blinded by the starch white color of the room. The only bit of color comes from the black screen of the console in the middle of the room.

"Sweetie, welcome to the Simulator Room. No one's allowed to be in here before they turn 16. The night your father died he went into this room for a special baby present for you but he went in and never came back."

I stand in place unable to move at the sight of this room. It's not really that big even, maybe the size of a classroom. It's the impact of what it can do that holds me down.

"The consol automatically changes your clothes to that of the people in the world and also gives you the equivalent of whatever $100 might be," mom explains to me.

"Now do you wish to start your mission right now or would you like to pack a small bag with you?"

"I'll pack a bag really quick," I just needed a little time to take everything in. Especially after just waking up.

I go to my room and lay on my bed for a few minutes reading my dads letter, then standing up abruptly, I swear to find my dad no matter what. Since I'm home schooled no one but my mom will really be wondering about my whereabouts, so I don't have to explain to anyone where I'm going.

I was about to change into regular clothes from the PJ's I was wearing but then remember that the room changes your clothes. Although mom said nothing about it changing hair so I trudge on over to the bathroom and begin to viciously brush my thick brown hair.

I grab an army satchel from the side of my bed and begin packing. I take all my essentials, which include a compass, binoculars, a journal, drawing supplies, an extra set of clothes in case of emergencies, and a water bottle.

Now that I've packed everything I rush over to the Simulator not wanting to keep my mom waiting any longer.

"Have you got everything you need?" Mom asks slowly. I nod in reply. She holds up a small, round disk with a hole in it and hands it to me. "That disk holds your first world. It's my favorite and I know your going to love it. It may jot be completely true to the book but that only with part of the setting.

" Be safe, don't forget to eat, and don't get hurt. If you die you come back here but you can still feel pain. You must go through the story till you find the clues. You also have the choice of bringing two characters with you through every world. Time passes faster in there so you have till the end of the movie, book, or Episode. Every so often the computer will ask you if you want to leave or not, it's your choice but if you come out then go back you have to start over from the very beginning. I love you and good luck." She kisses my forehead and gives me a long hug then walks off shutting the door behind her.

Left alone in the empty room, I look down at the shining disk in my hand. The key to new worlds, friends, adventures, and dangers rest with me and I can't wait to dive in.

I walk towards the console and insert the disk into the small mouth of the reader. I hear the disk spinning around then suddenly the room isn't white anymore. Colors begin to appear, mixing around to make scenery of stores and cobble stone streets.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon alley

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

"No. Way. I'm in Diagon Alley!" I marvel at the all the shops I've known and loved since I was 5. Olivander's to my right, Flourish and Blotts to my left and straight ahead of me is my favorite shop out of the whole Harry Potter series, Weasley's Wizard Wares, which means I must be in the sixth book. All of Diagon Alley is suppose to be destroyed though except for the Joke shop.

The giant hat above their store now lifts up to reveal a rabbit, then it's brought back down and when it lifts up again the rabbit is gone. Ecstatic, I'm about to run into the store when I notice the way everyone is dressed, so I start panicking because I left in my PJ's. I look down to find myself wearing a black Hogwarts cloak and carrying a small blue satchel. I look in the satchel and discover all my things still in it, including the change of clothes. The only thing that was added to it was some gold sickles and galleons.

Even though I want to go to the Joke Shop, I restrain myself, and head on over to Olivander's. Upon entering the shop I'm taken aback by the amount of wands. Shelf after shelf filled with wand boxes. Still gaping at them a sudden noise brings her out of her trance.

"Hello Vera. I've been wondering when you were going to stop by." Olivander steps off of the ladder he had been rolling on.

"You know my name?" I ask quietly.

"Well of course I do! Your mom and dad stopped by a few time to visit. They always talked about having a girl and when they did they would name her Vera. Your mom got a 12-inch willow wand with a unicorn hair core. And your dad got an 11-inch Ash wand with dragon heartstring. Now I think I have an idea of what your wand is. I'll be right back.

I heard some shuffling as Olivander dug out an old wand box from one of the back shelves. 'Ah yes, this is the one' Olivander mumbled. He comes back to the front of the shop holding an old torn box.

"This is a 10-inch Cypress wand with a hair from a Chimera tail. It's the only one of its kind with such a core. It's been rumored that back in the days of Ancient Rome, the Chimera core was excellent for teleportation. Here give is a swish." I take the beautifully carved wand from him and immediately it changes the air around us from that of an old store to one of magic and mystery.

"Yes, yes, this is your wand. It chose you, you are very special my dear Vera," Olivander says knowingly. A shiver of excitement runs through me.

•••

After paying for my wand and saying bye to the wand maker I head over to Weasley's Wizard Wares. Practically running into the store I bump into a ginger-haired girl.

"Oh, sorry," we both exclaim. I look up and see Ginny Weasley carrying a bunch of boxes around. My first main character! She's just like she was in the old movie from about 50years ago.

"Um, do you need help with that?" I ask trying to contain my excitement.

"Sure, could you take the these bottles to those two over there?" She points to the twin gingers standing by the counter.

"Yes, of course and I'm Vera Flynn." I hold out my hand. She tucks the bottles under her arm and shakes my hand saying, "Nice to meet you I'm Ginny Weasley. Thanks for the help."

"Oh it's no problem. So what year are you?" I ask her, walking with some of the boxes.

"My fifth year, Gryffindor. I've never seen you at Hogwarts before and you have an American accent."

"I just moved here from...Texas in the US. I didn't know what year I'll be because I've always been home schooled. " Well all of what I'm saying is true but I'm leaving out the part about going back in time. I also have to make sure not to give away any spoilers about upcoming events.

"Here's the Pygmy Puffs you guys made me chase after," she said, taking the box from me and placing it on the table next to them.

"Thanks Ginny. Now then who is this?" one of them says while both of them lean closer to me. They're so close to my face I can feel their breath making me blush a deep crimson red.

"Guys leave her alone, her name's Vera and she's from America," Ginny says saving me. They both look at me, and in unison they tell me, "Brilliant! Wait there." They turn around and walk towards a table filled with candy.

"I have to leave you, sorry. Will you be okay with these two?" "Yes thank you. See you at school." And with that she leaves the shop as I wave her off.

After looking at it for a bit, the twins take a box off the table.

"You'll like these."

"Bertie Bots Every flavor jellybeans."

"You can't come here without trying some of them."

"Bye they I'm Fred and he's George."

The only difference I see is their shoes. George has black tennis shoes and Fred has brown ones. Other than that there is no difference in physical appearance.

Personality wise I don't know them well enough to tell the difference yet.

"Thanks guys. Um how much?" I ask.

"Since you're new here they're a gift," Fred says.

"Yep, on the house," confirms his look alike.

"Thank you very much. So do you go to Hogwarts to?" Even though I already know the answer. They grin from ear to ear.

"Nope, we left last year to get away from tests and put our mischievous trouble making skills to good use."

"That's awesome. Well I'm sorry to leave you but I have to finish shopping for school supplies. Nice to me you," I say sincerely, turning to leave.

"Nice to meet you to, Vera," they wave goodbye.

•••

I finish get all my school supplies and even go to the Leaky Cauldron, which holds the entrance to Diagon Alley. I have to get a butterbeer. Finally I get to find out why wizards drink it all them time.

I sit on a bar stool setting my bags on top of the counter. The bartender, whose name I remember being Tom, asks what I would like, and I reply a butterbeer please. Immediately he turns around and quickly fills up a mug full of a soft brown colored drink with a sting layer of cream on the top. I thank him and pay for the drink. Anxious I stare at it for a while, and then I slowly bring the rim of the glass to my mouth. Tipping the glass back I get my first taste of something so sweet and delicious that I start chugging it down.

It tastes like that old drink, cream soda; I think it's called. I only had one once when I was 7. When I want a refill it fills itself up again. That being, I've had 3 glasses of it.

I ask Tom when school's going to start again and he tells me that it starts tomorrow and if I need a place to stay I could stay in the inn above the tavern. Luckily I still have some money left over so I pay for a night. I lug my bags up the stairs to find an old trunk in my room with a Hogwarts letter on top. The letter looks exactly like the ones Harry gets in the first book. The letter reads:

Dear Miss Flynn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are informed that you have all your required materials. And due to your extensive knowledge is magic we are allowing you to enter year 5. Also enclosed is your train ticket. The term begins tomorrow.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

I look in the envelope and take out the train ticket and just as in the books it says Hogwarts Express and Platform 9 3/4.

I put both the ticket and the envelope into my satchel and stuff the rest of my stuff in the old trunk.

For the first time since I got it, I take out my wand. It's a sandy brown color with engravings of stars lining the side. I set out my new quill on the bed and try the easiest spell I know, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Slowly the feather lifts up from the bed and floats up to the ceiling. Out of amazement I've been holding my breath so when I notice this it breaks my concentration and the feather floats back down.

Finally, I can do magic! Something just about every kid wishes for. I don't care if this isn't the 'real' world I love this feeling of pure joy. The 'real' world, I've begun to forget about it and why I'm here. I have to help my dad but I know that the clue is somewhere at Hogwarts, I can feel it in my bones.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3 The Hogwarts Express

It takes me a while to get to the train station because I'm a bit directionally challenged but I make it and just in time too. I run over to platforms 9 and 10, my luggage cart trailing behind me.

I run through the column, closing my eyes as I do for fear of actually hitting a wall. But I run into a person instead, I open my eyes to see I've run into Fred and George.

"Sorry Fred, sorry George."

"Hi Vera!" Fred greets me.

"Hey, how are you?" George says at the same time.

"Hey guys I'm good," I reply.

"How are you liking it here in London?" Fred questions.

"It's a change from the US, but I like it."

"Ginny's on the train if you want to catch up with her."

"Thanks guys," I run over to the train and leave my trunk to be loaded onto the cart. Before getting on I take a long look at that train I've always wished to travel on.

"Have a fun year at Hogwarts!" they wave me off.

I see Ginny waving to me from the window; I board onto that train cart and find her sitting with Luna and Neville.

"Hi Ginny," I say opening the compartment. Ginny smiles, "Everyone this is Vera, she's from America. Vera these are my friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." They both look up at me, Luna is wearing the same large, goofy looking glasses called spectrospecs which make her look like a demented owl and Neville is reading a book on herbology. In the book I think it was Harry Sitting with them but of course there have been a few differences such as Diagon Alley being destroyed and Weasley Wares being the only shop open. Then of course I came in after Harry meets Slughorn too so nothings exactly the same, which I'm happy about. I only know Ginny and I've always wanted to meet Luna and Neville.

"Nice to meet you. May I sit with you guys?" They all smile at me, "Sure, we have plenty of room," Luna replies. Neville simply nods.

After a few hours in the compartment together it seems as if we've known each other our whole lives. I share my Every Flavor Jellybeans with them, and tell them about the US as much as I can without giving away any spoilers about the future. Luna got up once to hand out the Quibbler her dad edits and as she came back she went on about interesting beasts called thestrals. Neville had to go and feed a Fanged Geranium which he said almost bit his finger off. Ginny left for a while to talk to her brother and his friends. It took a lot to keep myself from asking if I could go and meet them, but I figured I'd see them later. Hermione came around and told everyone to put on their clothes because we'd be at the school in a while.

My robe fits perfectly, just the right length and not to big on the shoulders. As I was about to leave the restroom, I heard screaming coming from the cart next to mine so I guessed that Harry was using the decoy detonator (sorry I can't remember what they're called) from Fred and Georges'. That means that when we get to Hogwarts Harry is going to get beat up.

When I get back to the compartment I tell Luna of my "suspicions" which of course I already know of, but no spoilers. At least that's what mom always says when I want to know what happens at the end of a movie. At least here I can do something to help. As we arrive Luna and I tell Neville and Ginny that we have to check the train for these things called wrackspurts, they apparently make your brain go fuzzy.

I hear all the other kids leaving from the next cart, so we walk over there just in time to find Draco Malfoy about to hurt Harry.

"Petrificus Totalas!" I yell making Malfoy go stiff and pale. As he falls I look at him in disgust for what he was about to do.

"You were right Vera. He was going to hurt Harry. How did you know?"

"I just, um, get these odd feelings sometimes that I know what's going to happen. Um, are you alright Harry?" The petrified Harry wasn't able to respond.

"_Wotchor_, Harry," Luna says unfreezing him.

"Thanks, Luna, and thank you for petrifying him," he say turning to me rubbing his neck.

"No problem, I'm Vera Flynn. Anytime you need help with him," I motion to Malfoy, "just give me a shout."

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter."

"Um so what should we do with Malfoy?" Luna asks still wearing the demented owl glasses.

"I guess we can just set him up in one of the compartments. Someone's bound to notice him sometime," I offer.

"Okay but won't we get in trouble if he remembers it was us?" Harry replies.

"I got it, _obliviate_!" Luna cast a memory charm.

"Won't that completely mess up his memory?" I say with a hint of concern.

"Nope, my wand does so poorly with memory charms that it's only able to erase the last half hour."

"Okay, that's good," I nod, thankful we didn't erase all his memory like with Lockhart.

"Let's go before they leave us and lock the gates." walking over there we talk about what Hogwarts is like. We hurry on over to the horseless carriage waiting for us. Neville is the only other one waiting on us. We get on like it was one of those horse drawn buggies we have in Austin at Christmas.

"What's pulling the cart?" I ask.

"They're thestrals, you can only see them if you've seen death," Luna replies.

"Oh yeah, you were telling us about them on the train," I remember, "Can you see them?"

"Yes," she says looking at the invisible creatures with starry eyes.

"I can too," Neville says. He looks away from them, as if given a bad memory or one that he's trying to keep from surfacing.

"So can I," Harry says remembering Sirius, his godfather.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 4 The Sorting Ceremony

For a while everyone is silent, at least until the Hogwarts castle comes into view. It's magnificent, just like the movies show. Golden lights can be seen through the windows, shining against the bluish stonewalls. The Whomping willow shakes its branches as a cool gust of wind ruffles up its leaves.

As we come to the front of the school we are instructed by McGonagall to exit the carriages and enter the great hall. All second years and up are allowed to sit at their house table. Because I haven't been sorted into a house yet, I have to enter with the first years. Luckily my name is called first. I feel the weight of everyone's eyes on my shoulders. I feel a strong sense of security underneath the floating candles but as I get closer to the table anxiety begins to creep up my back. I take my place up on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Hmmm creative one you are. You're very special and have many adventures awaiting you. I say, Ravenclaw!" The whole Ravenclaw table claps for me as the hat is taken off my head and I take a seat by Luna. Even though I'm a little disappointed I'm not in Gryffindor, anything is better than Slytherin. Plus I'll still see Ginny, Neville, and Harry later sometime.

We all clap as we get new Ravenclaws and Luna introduces me to some of her friends. Finally the sorting ceremony ends and Dumbledore introduces Slughorn and goes over the basic rules. Then we dig in. All the food, any kind you want just appears before you. If I remember correctly it's because of the house elves working in the kitchens. Being from Austin I get some barbeque, which is delicious, sorry if you're a vegetarian.

After the ceremony ends everyone trudges after the prefects, full from all the food. Luna didn't really eat that much except for some pumpkin pastries and cauldron cakes. She spent most of her time reading the Quibbler.

We all go into our dormitories, which is in the Ravenclaw Tower. In my room I have Luna, thank goodness, Cho Chang, who I remember had a crush on Harry, and Mariette Edgecombe, who I don't really think I trust. All our stuff is all ready at the foot of our beds along with blue scarves and ties. I stay up a little bit thinking about my adventure so far. I decide to draw out some of my experiences just so I don't forget them. I reach into my satchel and draw out my pencils and paper.

I draw the Weasley's shops, the train, and even the sorting hat. I'm so glad that it didn't sing like it does in the books, the songs are long and no one really pays attention to them. At least, I skip over them; I'm not sure about anyone else though.

After we turn out the lights everyone pretty much hits the wall, everyone except for me. I take out my wand and my dad's letter and dive under the covers. I use the lumos spell to help me see. I still can't help but feeling as if my dad didn't really get lost. It just seems to be too well planned out to be a mistake.

Restless, I get up and decide to wander around the school. Even though I've had a long day I just can't sleep, too much excitement I guess. I use the fumos charm that I learned from playing an ancient video game about Harry Potter, I mean this is from back when they were still using screens and buttons for entertainment. I try to keep the wand light on low as I move through the staircase. Soon I end up getting lost and can't find my way back to the tower. I end up coming to this giant room also looking for a restroom. I think it's the girl's bathroom on the second floor. That means Moaning Myrtle is here. I hear a faint wailing coming from the sink area.

"Um…hi there. I'm Vera and I was wondering if you could help me find my way back to the Ravenclaw Tower? Sorry if I am bothering you." I whisper cautiously. The moaning stops for a while and the ghost drifts over to me.

"I thought you were Luna, she comes in here to visit me sometimes and often gets lost too." the voice whimpers.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. Um, would you mind giving me directions to the Ravenclaw Tower? I'm directionally challenged."

Her face lights up a little, "Oh you're a Ravenclaw, so am I. My name is Moaning Myrtle. You're not here to make fun of me are you?" she snaps, her tone mocking and sharp.

"No, of course not. That would be incredibly mean and rude," I exclaim taken aback.

"Okay, thank you. To get to the Tower all you have to do is go up two flights of the stairs and the take a left down the hall, the girls' dorms should be to the right. And please come back and visit sometime." She smiles some more.

"I'll be sure to visit, and thank you very much." With that I turn to leave. Myrtle's not bad at all, just lonely, I think. I follow her directions and make it back to my bed. I look over at Luna's to find that she's missing so I suspect that she's sleep walking. I know that she does that all the time, so I leave it be.

Finally I'm tired and exhausted from trying to find my way back. I flop down onto the bed, placing my wand on the nightstand beside me. I sink into the sheets warm after wandering around the cold halls. I close my eyes, and sink into a deep sleep.

I dream of my mom and see her weeping silently, whispering things to lightly for me to hear. In her hands she holds a small piece of cloth that looks like the one a soldier sewed for Amelia Pond on Doctor Who. It's really for Melody Pond, Amy's baby, which the cloth is sewed for. I've always been telling my mom that she looks a lot like River Song, but she just smiles and laughs.

For those that don't know Doctor Who, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; you have been missing out big time. It's an amazing show, so good that it's been running for nearly 140 years. A lot of the shows are remakes of previous seasons.

Anyway, back to my mom, she stands up and I follow her to her bedroom. I used to sleep in her room all the time when I was little. She digs through her closet to find an old photo album made long before I was born. I notice they're pictures of my grandma and grandpa. They look happy and sweet in the pictures, I never knew them unfortunately, but I heard they were really cool, from mom and some of her old acquaintances.

Mom stands up after looking at the pictures for a moment then closes the book and gets ready for bed. Right before she goes to sleep, I swear she looks right at me and that's the last I remember before waking up.


	5. Chapter 5: School Days

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Here's a quick summary of what's been going on: Vera is given the chance to find her father in the Simulator, which is full of book and old TV shows. Right now she is visiting Harry Potter in his 6th year and has been getting to know all of her fellow Ravenclaws.

Disclaimer: I tend to forget to put this on my fanfics, but I don't own Harry Potter just Vera and the Simulator.

Chapter 5 School Days

I wake up from my dream, energized and ready to start my first day of Wizarding School. I put on my black robe, and proudly tie my blue and silver tie. I pick up another letter sitting on my nightstand. It's my schedule. I look at the classes I got. I nearly scream because my first class is Care of Magical Creatures. I get to meet Hagrid! Then I have Herbology, so maybe I'll see Neville. And my last class for today is Charms, so I get to learn new spells.

Tomorrow I start out with Divination, which always seemed interesting to me. Then I have Transfiguration. I also have Flying, so I might be able to play Quidditch on the Ravenclaw team if I'm good at it.

On Wednesday I begin with Potions, I bought a lot of potions ingredients so I can make potions outside of class. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts; therefore I'm really not looking forward to that because Snape is going to be teaching it. History of Magic is next, which should be fine, just a little boring maybe. And after dinner I have Astronomy. The schedule has it listed as, time unclear due to inconsistencies in the weather.

For Thursday it seems as if all of my classes are shortened and just repeat. I like Friday because it's either the time for homework or fieldtrips. I really hope that the homework won't be to bad, but I figure Snape's class is going to be the worst.

We all headed over to the Great Hall for lunch where we ate with all the other Ravenclaws. I get some pancakes and milk, but I don't eat much because I want to get on with the school day. Luckily I have Luna with me to help me find Hagrid's Hut, which shouldn't have been that, hard, except I wasn't able to find the way outside. I brought my Monster Book of Monsters, The Standard Book of Charms, and A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, with me unsure if we would need them. I am kind of hoping we will because they're such a heavy books to carry around and I couldn't remember any shrinking spells.

When we get to the class we're a little late because of my directionally challenged mind and we had to go back to the dorms really quick for Luna's books. Everyone turns to look at us as we run to meet the class. Hagrid simply smiles, then returns to his beginning of the year speech, so we couldn't have missed much.

The class ends with us only having the homework to draw a magical creature we've seen or will see by Thursday. Unfortunately, we didn't need the book. Either way I think I'm really going to like this class. Next was Herbology, thank goodness it wasn't to far. I don't have Luna in this class but she pointed me in the right direction. Even though we had a break, I stayed outside waiting for class to start. It wasn't a bad day outside either so I decided to walk around some. So as not to get lost, I don't wander to far.

When class begins, I find some familiar faces. Harry, Neville, and Ron have this class. I'm thankful to have some people I know with me. Well I don't really know Ron, but Harry introduces him to me. He said that Ginny and the twins had mentioned me. I smiled, happy to know that they liked me. Neville kept leaning toward me, whispering more facts about plants than I would ever need to know. It was still fun to be with all of them.

We all walk to lunch together and meet up with Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. Hermione greets me and begins to talk about studying for OWLs and how hard Ancient Runes is going to be. We run into Malfoy on the way and he begins to badmouth everyone. This includes me, who he has met but doesn't remember. So I talk back to him and nearly punched him. If Hermione and Ginny wouldn't have hold me back, I would've.

After lunch I have double transfiguration, and luckily Ginny and Luna have that class with me. It's a lot of fun, because we learned about a few charms that make the receiver of that charm turn different colors. I know just who to use this new knowledge on, I plan mischievously.

At dinner, Malfoy keeps giving our table bad looks. Mostly directed at me. I just grin at him. Cho tells me I have a death wish, and Luna says that it was very amusing. I occasionally see Luna break out of her daydreams and glance over to Neville, who does the same.

After going to the dorms, I do some homework, then go over to visit Myrtle. Luna comes with me and we have a nice chat then return to the rooms before bed. Luckily I actually get some sleep this time.

I dreamt of my mom again, but I can't really remember what happened. I just remember seeing her writing in a blue book that seems a lot like the one on Doctor Who. This makes me think that she seems even more like River. I think that she's a really big Doctor Who fan. We have all the series, even the ones from the 1960's.

Anyway, I have Divination with Professor Trelawney and we read teacups. Apparently I'm going to find what I'm looking for soon and I will have to say goodbye to a lot of important people. I definitely know what this is referring to but I don't tell anyone. I need to find that clue so I can help my dad but I really don't want to leave my new friends, the only ones I've really ever had.

After the break I make my way to double Transfiguration. I don't mind it but Professor McGonagall was a bit harsh when I showed up late. I got lost again, and finally some Hufflepuffs pointed me in the right direction. It was another mixed class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

Today we started out with turning mice to snuffboxes. All the other students groaned because apparently they'd done it before, many times. Hermione and I got it right away and the other just didn't want to do it. I guess I made up for being late because McGonagall gave Gryffindor some house points for finishing first.

Our group ate together at lunch again and talked about our classes. Harry gave me directions to the Quidditch field. Unfortunately I saw Malfoy walk in the same direction. I didn't really know any of the Ravenclaws there; I've only seen some of them before. Madame Hooch asks one of the Ravenclaw chasers, Bradley, to show me how to use a broom, since I was new. He was really nice to me, so I took an immediate liking to him. He didn't really appear in the books, but he has longish blond hair and striking, dark blue eyes, the color of the night sky. I can't get a crush on him because I'll leave soon, but it was such a fun feeling, flying, and he was really helpful. Malfoy just giggled like a little girl, at least till I wacked him with the end of my broom. Bradley whispered good job to me, making me blush a little. He didn't see it was I, but he did have his suspicions. Everyone laughed at him though, making him turn a bright red.

After dinner Luna and I visited Myrtle again and talked about what happened during the day. They both agreed Malfoy probably deserves whatever is coming to him. I also told them about Bradley and Luna commented that he usually was very shy. This made me feel really happy, but I had to keep suppressing my feelings. I just can't do that to him or me.

When we go to bed I quickly draw a picture of Bradley before going to bed. He makes my heart beat faster just thinking about him. I finally manage to get to sleep but it takes forever and this time I didn't wander around.

I wake up with dreams of Bradley fresh in my mind. We actually walked around the lake together. Of course I was grumpy when I woke up, but that changed as he came and sat next to Luna and I during lunch. He walks with me to Potions and we start out the day with making a subtle love potion which makes us both blush throughout the entire class.

Harry and Ron are in this class to, and starts teasing us a little. I keep telling them quietly, to shut up, but it continues throughout the class.

He walks around the school grounds with me during the break, and he almost is late for his next class because he walked me to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a mix class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Hermione was in the class and Snape was just awful to her, nearly to the point of her crying. I begin to talkback to him, which I didn't think through, because he gave me detention and took 20 points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. This made me dislike him more than I did before which is almost to the point of hate. I don't like hating anyone but he and Malfoy are really close to making me do so.

After dinner I have to go to detention, which makes me fell bored out of my mind as Snape asks me to recite all the classes of animals, even the muggle ones. Like a knight in shining armor, Bradley comes and rescues me, telling Snape that Professor McGonagall needs to see me. Snape's not happy about but lets me got anyway, not wanting to get in trouble with the Headmistress.

As it turns out she and Dumbledore really do need to see me, but Bradley did volunteer. I thank him as he guides me to the great stone eagle, and says the password, lemon drop. He tells me that he'll wait for me to finish. He looks so cute when he smiles and leans against the wall.

I walk up the stairs into the magnificent office. Fawkes is sitting on his perch, looking so magnificent and beautiful, I don't dare try to pet him for fear of messing up his beauty. McGonagall and him discuss where I come from and my background, of which I leave out a few details, such as the time period and of course the simulator. Getting to the actual point they discuss my problems with Malfoy and Snape a little bit. I tell them I'll try harder to keep my temper, but I won't hesitate to defend my friends. They merely nod and dismiss me.

I walk with Bradley, telling them about the conversation. While talking about my background I find out the he was actually born in Germany, but moved to England as a little boy. His parents had actually sent him off to live with his Uncle, because they didn't have enough money to take care of them.

Right before we enter the dormitory he takes me off to the side, and looks quite nervous, "Um, Vera, I know we've only known each other for two days, but will, will you go out with me? I can't stay away from you. Your eyes, the way you smile and the way you stand up to Malfoy." Absolutely speechless, I just stand there like I've been petrified.

"Maybe you don't like me like that. I'm sorry." He turns to run but I catch him by the shirt and pull him into a hug.

"Of course I'll go out with you," I whisper over his arm. He pulls back a little and looks into my eyes. His eyes intense, burning a bright flame into my heart, a flame filled with compassion and love. He leans closer, his long hair brushing against my face. He presses his lips to mine, gently as if afraid I wouldn't return it. This gentle person, a great new friend, has fallen for me and I've returned his feelings with equal emotion. After that we walk hand and hand into the dorms then kiss goodnight.

"Oh, my, goodness. Luna, Bradley just asked me out!" I practically yell. All the other girls huddle around me as I tell them most of the story, except the kissing part, that would just feel to weird.

I lay in bed that night, so happy to have someone to love. Sometime around midnight I still can't sleep, but a white paper dove flies above my bed. It lands softly on my covers and unfolds itself. It reads:

My Vera, I can't sleep at all, what about you?

- Bradley

I write back on it saying that I can't sleep either and to meet me in front of the dorms. The bird folds up again and flutters back to the boys' dorms.

I grab my blue cloak, satchel, and wand, then head out on tiptoe making sure that the boards don't creek. I wait for him outside of the tower. He nearly tumbles down the stairs and runs into me.

I hug him and he asks where we're going. I tell him that we're going to visit a friend of mine and he follows me into the second floor girls' bathroom.

"I didn't get to see her today because of detention. I also have something I need to talk to you both about." He doesn't ask me to elaborate, but I can sense he's curious as to what it is.

Upon entering the bathroom we hear a small weeping/wailing sound. Poor Myrtle, I don't want to see her so lonely.

"Hi Myrtle, it's me, Vera. Sorry I couldn't come today, I got detention, but I did bring a friend." Bradley steps out from behind me and holds out his hand to greet the ghost.

"Nice to meet you," he tells her, "I'm Bradley."

She just looks at his hand then turns away, her arms crossed. He awkwardly refracts his hand. I just give him a look that says she'll grow on you.

"Well anyways, um I need to tell you both something. Something I haven't even told Luna or Ginny," I take a deep breath and brace for their reactions to what I'm going to tell them. They stare at me with curiosity and interest.

"Okay, I don't know how you're going to take this, but I'm from 100 years in the future!" I blurt out. Bradley seems to believe me, so does Myrtle. Neither of them looks mad thank goodness, just surprised. I continue, "I'm also not actually in this time or place, which is very hard to explain. My real body is actually in this room in my house called The Simulator Room. I turned 16 just a few days ago and my mom gave me a letter from a dad I've never seen or heard from. I just know that he disappeared the night I was born." I take out my dad's letter and hand it to them.

"Bradley looks up from the paper and hands it to Myrtle, "So we're made up digitally? None of this is real?" he questions sadly.

With his beautiful eyes I'm taken off guard, but I know I have to tell him the truth. "I think this is both real and digital, and I truly love this world, but I have to find my dad. I can't keep him waiting to long."

"I'll help you find the clues you need to find your dad," I take his hand in mine, thankful for the help.

Myrtle hands me the letter and I store it in my satchel. She looks at me with eyes filled with sadness and anger. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!" she rages.

"Because I was putting it off for a while. I finally had friends and a place that I've only dreamed of. I know that I can't keep my dad waiting to long but I'm going to need help finding the clue." I answer calmly. Myrtles anger slips away only leaving sadness.

"So does that mean that when you find the clue, that you'll leave us?" she asks. Bradley looks as if he had the exact same question as Myrtle.

"No, but only if you agree to come with me to new worlds. If not then I'll leave and when I come back we'll be in the same time as when I left." I hope they'll want to come with me. I didn't want to leave Bradley and I think it'll be good for Myrtle to meet new people.

Bradley runs his hand on my cheek, wiping off tears I didn't know I was shedding. "Vera, you know how much I care for you, so of course I'm going to come." I throw my arms around his neck.

"But I'm a ghost," Myrtle says, worrying about what the effects would be if she were to travel to another world.

"I don't know what will happen, but my theory is that you'll actually be granted a body."

"I'm going to miss Luna, but I guess it's better than just staying here all the time. It gets really boring," she sighs.

"Me to, I'll miss all of my friends but they all have someone that needs them or will need them. Luna and Neville, Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry, I just can't take them away from each other. I know I can't live without you, I say to Bradley, "And I want you to have fun and be happy," I say to Myrtle.

"Okay we'll come," Bradley says looking to Myrtle for her agreement, she nods.

"Thank you so much guys! I love you two." and I pull them into a giant hug, well I try to at least. My arm goes right through Myrtle, so she floats closer to us.

"I think we need to look in the room of requirement, so tomorrow night we'll all meet up there. Don't forget wands, backpacks, supplies or anything else you might need." I instruct.

We say goodnight to Myrtle and I thank her again. With his arm around my waist I lean my head on his shoulder. He walks me back to my room and kisses me one last goodnight kiss.

I still can't fall asleep because of the anxiety of tomorrow. I decide to leave my friends little notes tomorrow, telling them that I have to leave and not to worry. Just in case we come back before they wake up I place a charm on them to erase the message.

With that out of my mind I easily fall into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Room of Requirement

Incredibly short compared to the last one.

Disclaimer: I only own Vera.

Chapter 6 The Room of Requirement

Today I have all my classes, but logically I can't concentrate on either of them. I teach Bradley the shrinking spell so he can bring his broom along. And we discuss what the clue look likes during break. I tell him that we should see a blue dragon on the place the clue is kept. At lunch the air is distant from my side because the only thing I'm thinking about is leaving them.

The rest of my class goes by quickly because I haven't been paying attention. Most just leave me alone, wondering why I'm so spacey or figure that I'm on cloud nine because of Bradley, which is part of it. It's really only Ginny, Luna, and Hermione who ask if I'm okay. I tell them they have nothing to worry about.

When dinner comes I really don't have much of an appetite and Astronomy is cancelled for tonight because it's so cloudy. While everyone is doing homework, I pack my things that I need into my satchel with the shrinking charm; I even brought the broomstick just in case. Once I'm finished, I stuff my satchel under my pillow and hide notes that I will send out later.

•••

Later on, when everyone is asleep, I head over to the Room of Requirement. Myrtle and Bradley are already they're waiting for me. I kiss Bradley and then we begin to look for the clue. Surprisingly it doesn't take us that long to find. I guess we cover a lot of ground between the three of us. It's Myrtle who finds it. She holds up a package wrapped in light blue paper and enclosed are the disk and a faded green cloth with a yellow star on it. I know I've seen it before but I can't remember where. I put the cloth in my satchel and hold the disk. Suddenly the simulator consul rises from the ground, crackling with electricity. The screen tells me to insert the disk and choose which players to take from this world. I type in Bradley and Myrtle. The screen accepts the names and a blinding white light shines from it, knocking all of us out. The last thing I see is the world fading to black.

Up next, the world of Avatar the Last Airbender, I'm so sorry but Toph will not be in this. I really like her character but I didn't want to take to much attention away from Vera and Myrtle.


	7. Chapter 7: The Waterbending Scroll

Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. We finally get to meet the Avatar gang. This starts in the episode the Water Bending Scroll, bit obvious with the title. I'm going to change the crossover categories every time Vera enters a new world.

Disclaimer: I only own Vera

9 Years Ago

"Oh, sweetie, come here." I here my mom call me from the living room.

I run over to her, "What is it mom?" I ask looking at the T.V.

"It's an old show I used to watch called Avatar: the Last Airbender. It's about people who can control the elements," she answers, "Oh and they're starting from the first episode, now I don't have to explain what's going on."

I look at the T.V. as the old cartoon starts showing.

A girls voice comes on and begins explaining of the Avatar World. It shows me a world where people can move water without touching it and shoot fire from their hands.

Chapter 7 The Waterbending Scroll

"Where are we?" I say sitting up, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I have no clue, maybe some type of storage place." Bradley replies.

"Ahhh!" we hear a near blood curdling scream. We both look around and find Myrtle just sitting there screaming. The thing is that we can actually see her, not through her. She is also wearing some form of a tunic that's tan and green and I look down to see that Bradley and mine are the same.

Her skin is still a bit pale, but we can tell it's her.

"Oh, my, goodness! I actually can feel things, like this dirt floor under us, and how dry the air is. I have a body, I can do things I would've done if given the chance." She gets up and twirls around like a mad girl, nearly falling.

Bradley and I both are finally able to give her a hug, after all this time. For a while she tells us about how grand it is to be able to feel things again, and Bradley and I just listen to her, captivated.

After a while we finally decided to make a plan and figure out where we were. There is a small window cut out into the dirt wall. I look out and see a bustling city street. I'm surprised that no one her Myrtle's screaming, and if they did no one bothered to check. By the clothes I realize where we are. The world of Avatar: the Last Airbender.

"Oh my goodness! I know where we are. We've been transported to the world of Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Apparently by the looks on their face they had no clue about what they were talking about.

"Right, I forgot about the time difference. Um, this is a world from a popular T.V. show back when my mom was a little girl, about 5 years into your future. It's really a cartoon show but I guess the computer transferred it into real life," still with blank expressions I continue, "In this world certain people are able to control the elements; the Fire Nation, Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads. There are no airbenders anymore, because if the time is right, the fire nation killed off the rest of them 100 years ago. Only one survived," I said, lowering my voice just in case anyone heard, " And that was the Avatar. His name is Aang and he travels with two people from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka. Katara is the only water bender, but Sokka can fight and plan attacks.

They have this firebender, a banished prince that is either with or against them. It depends on how far along we are their stories. And they also travel with my favorite character Toph, who I hope is already with them. She's this really awesome earthbender, who's also blind but can see through the vibrations in the earth." I look up at them to see some confusion still on their faces but not completely erased.

Bradley asks about what they are able to do with the ability to control elements. He looks so sweet when he's thinking, and then I divert my attention to the question.

"They are able to move the elements. For example an earthbender would be able to make a house like this without out any tools, just their hands and feet forcing the earth to move," I explain.

"Okay, so do we have any of these abilities now that we're in a different world? And can we still use magic?" Myrtle inquires.

"I'm not sure about that first question but we can definitely test the second one." I place my satchel on the dirt in front of me and pull out my wand, " Wingardium Leviosa!"

Thankfully the satchel moves up through the air.

"Well that's an affirmative. So we can use magic.

"Thank goodness. Now what do we do about bending?" Myrtle asks.

"Um, bending usually takes the form of a martial arts so guess we could try something like that."

We spend quite along time figuring out what we can do. We start with fire bending, because I just want to get that one over with. Thankfully none of us can so we move to earth bending. We start off by just trying to move a few pebbles around. I keep telling them that they have to be one with the earth, and the only one able to move them is Myrtle. We figure that she had been in the air so long that she welcomed the earth with open arms.

Our next test is water bending and I've found a few jars sitting in a dark corner filled with water. Bradley and I perform some really bad forms of tai chi, but Bradley takes to the water with the idea of push and pull. In just a couple of minutes he can create a bubble of water and Myrtle can spin rock in her hands.

They watch as I try the last element, air. I pray that I get this right, so that I'm not alone and bending-less. I spin arms in circles like a gyroscope, letting the air pass through my arms. As I do, I feel free and flowing. I find that I've formed a circle of dust around myself. I look down at my feet and find them about a foot off the ground.

Yes, so as long as I'm here Aang isn't the last airbender. I let the air calm down and the dust settle as I hug both of my friends out of happiness.

We take some more time practicing our bending till we've got enough experience to go outside. The only problem is that there isn't a door. Myrtle is the first of us to try out the new bending skills for practical use.

She face toward the street and makes a firm punch at the wall. It works but only builds a tire-sized hole. We grab our bags and squeeze through the hole with people staring at us as we walk out.

With much more of a view than that of the window we find that not only are we on a street but across from a dock as well.

Over across at the ships I see three figures waking into a docked ship with a flying lemur trailing them, disappointed not to see Toph.

"Guys we need to follow them," I say pointing to the Avatar gang. We all run after them, nearly getting run over by carts in the process. Stepping aboard the floating shop we look around finding Aang, Katara, and Sokka in the process.

I pass by Aang, "My name is Vera and I know who you are and about your mission to help these people and bring peace to the land. My friends and I would like to help."

"Who are you and what do you want?" he spins around with his staff against my neck.

"I just told you, we're from another world and we can help." I say truthfully. He sees this and lowers his staff. Sokka, Katara, Bradley, and Myrtle rush to us to see what the shouting was about.

Bradley and Myrtle have their wands drawn and Katara and Sokka has his boomerang. The storeowner, who has a parrot on his shoulder, comes from the backroom, telling us to leave.

We obey but not before I see Katara slip a waterbending scroll into her pouch. I smirk, knowing where we are in the series.

We walk out of the ship but turn around to make faces at him before stepping onto dry land.

Aang leads us to a quiet place beneath the docks so we can talk in privacy.

"So you said you are from another world?" Aang asks wide-eyed.

"Yes I am from a world in the future different from, Bradley's and Myrtles'," I motion to my friends, "They don't know much about it but I do. Our information gets around a lot quicker."

Reasonably skeptical Katara and Sokka raise an eyebrow. Aang, I think, can sense the truth on us.

They huddle together in a quick meeting, using hushed tones, but we can still hear them.

"You really expect us to believe them?" Sokka asks.

"Aang, seriously how can you believe them? I mean different worlds, come on?" Katara tries to sway him.

"Well the idea is so far fetched that I don't see why they would make it up and I can tell she is telling the truth," Aang says.

"I have an idea, if they really are from the future then they should know how to defeat the firelord." Sokka turns to us and asks about the future.

Bradley and Myrtle look at me, "Sorry, I can't, spoilers. I can tell you that Aang will find an earth bending master after the swamps and a very unlikely fire bending one."

"Okay hold on," he turns back to Aang and Katara.

"So what do you guys think?" he whispers.

"I think we should give them a chance. We could use some extra people," Aang decides.

"Okay I trust you Aang," Katara says putting a hand on his shoulder. She looks over to Sokka and he nods confirming Aangs decision.

They all turn to face us, and Katara steps forward, "We would be grateful for your help."

"Thank you for allowing us to," I reply.

"Well let's introduce ourselves. I'm Katara, a water bender." She smiles almost glancing at Bradley I notice.

"I'm her brother Sokka."

"And I'm Aang, the avatar."

"Nice to meet you I'm Vera. And as hard as it is to believe I was made an airbender when I came to this world. " They all looked very shocked but allowed the introductions to continue.

"I'm Vera's boyfriend, Bradley, I'm also a water bender." He puts his hand on my shoulder, making me feels warm inside. I think I just saw Katara frown.

"And I'm Myrtle, earth bender," she whispers looking at Sokka, then turning away with a hint if blush in her face.

"Oh and there's something else you need to know about us, beside the fact that we're very new at this, we're wizards," they look at us not recognizing the word, "We can do magic," and I demonstrate the Leviosa charm on a bag lying next to us.

"Wow, I'm impressed, of course I can't bend, but still that's pretty cool," Sokka comments.

"Yeah that's cool. Maybe we should head back, it's getting darker. Just follow us and we'll get camp started," Katara says, not really interested in us. We all follow her to a spot behind a mountain that looks like it's guarding the small port town.

When we get there we find Appa asleep. Aang climbs on top of Appa retrieving their sleeping bags.

"Sorry we don't have anymore but you can always sleep on top of Appa." Aang says rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh that's okay, I brought some just in case."

"Um, where are they?" Sokka asked not seeing any of us with a bag big enough to carry even one sleeping bag.

"In here," I tell him. I take three miniaturized sleeping bags out of my satchel and hand one to each Bradley and Myrtle. We all reverse the charm with an enlargo spell and set up around the fire with Sokka and Katara. I make sure to put my bag closer to Bradley.

"Okay, so where are you guys from? Um, what world?" Katara inquires.

"Um, Earth? I guess," Myrtle responds.

"But this is Earth," Sokka comments sharpening his boomerang.

"Well, I guess we call both of our world Earth, but we specifically come from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It looks like this," I dig out my small sketchbook and flip to the drawing of Hogwarts.

"Wow, that doesn't look like any buildings here." Aang says.

"Hey, this is a good drawing," Sokka says taking the book, "Do you mind if I look at it?"

"Um, go ahead," I say hoping he doesn't show everyone the drawing of Bradley. I can't remember but I might have drawn a few hearts around it so that would be pretty embarrassing.

"So what do you to do to pass time?" Aang asks, the question directed toward Bradley and Myrtle.

"Well I play Quidditch. It's this game where you fly around on broomsticks. You have three different balls, bludgers, the quaffle, and the golden snitch. Beaters hit the bludgers and try to knock people off their brooms, there are chasers who catch the quaffle and tries to get it in on of the three goals. The keeper makes sure the ball doesn't go in the goals and last there is the Seeker who is try to catch the golden snitch and end the game. I'm a chaser, I even brought my broom, just incase we would need a quick get away." Bradley explains, his eyes lighting up.

"I don't really have much to do, because truthfully, I've been a ghost for the last fifty years," they look at Myrtle doubtful, "I finally got a body just a few hours ago when I travelled to this world, but I guess when I was alive I used to write stories a lot. Mainly they were about fantasy worlds and getting away from people teasing me all the time."

"That's rude, you don't have to worry about that here," Katara states.

Sokka hands back my book and settles down on top of his sleeping bag.

"Um aside from coming into this world from another, we really didn't know what world we'd be put into, so we're pretty much prepared for a lot of things. You don't have to worry about us. And we're also looking for something with this symbol on it," I show them the dragon, "It could be anything, but it has to have this symbol."

"Okay we'll keep a look out for it," Sokka nods.

"Now let's get some sleep, I think we'll stay here one more day, and leave tomorrow at night. We're heading towards the Northern Water Tribe to find Aang a water bending master," Katara informs us.

We all nod and bid each other goodnight. Sokka puts out the fire and we all fall into a deep sleep.

•••

After eating breakfast Myrtle and Sokka go into town to get more supplies and food. Aang, Katara, and Bradley all practice their water bending, which accidently gets Appa and I wet. I try my air bending and end up in a tree, so Aang promises to help me after he finishes water bending.

Myrtle and Sokka come back, both discussing the afterlife and food. We eat lunch and decide to leave at sun down. Aang helps me with my form and meditating a little bit, which is hard because Bradley keeps splashing water on me. Myrtle practices earth bending for a while and Katara sort of sneaks to a farther side of the lake. I know that she's practicing the water whip, but I don't say anything. After awhile Aang decides to go find her to show her a new trick. We hear a shout for help coming from Katara and run to help her. We grab our wands, and Sokka his boomerang.

Katara is tied up to a tree unable to water bend. A few pirates are guarding her as Zuko comes by holding her mother's necklace.

"Where did you get that?" she asks shocked that he has it.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean. Now tell me where the Avatar is," he commands.

"Like I'd ever tell you," she retorts, spitting at his feet. Aang is about to help here but Sokka hold him back, telling him to stay down. Zuko takes the waterbending scroll from a nearby rock and hands it to the pirate captain who walks out from the woods.

"Now hand us the scroll," the captain commands.

"Let's see how much is this worth?" Zuko lights a fire under the scroll.

"What are you doing boy?" the pirate questions through his teeth.

"Help me find the Avatar and you can have your scroll," he offers. Then he commands the pirates to search the forest for Aang.

Suddenly a net is thrown over all of us and as we twist and turn trying to escape it we get even more tangled. Neither of us can reach for our wands as we're drug over next to Katara.

"Hey boss we got them," the pirates said to their captain.

"Good work guys, now who are you three?," Zuko replied.

"Why in our right minds would we tell you," Bradley answers.

"Yeah do you take us for idiots?" Vera elaborates.

"Slytherin," Myrtle hisses.

"What did you call me?" Zuko asks, walking towards her. Luckily the captain stops him.

"Zuko, the scroll?" he says impatiently.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you seriously going to trade the Avatar for a scroll?," Sokka says sensibly.

The pirates consider this and turn on Zuko. They completely forget about us, allowing Momo to chew the ropes from Katara. Katara lifts the nets from the rest of us.

We use the cover of smoke bombs the pirates used to sneak onto the pirate ship, leaving Zuko and the pirates to fight each other. Sokka also takes the scroll from Zuko, who's to busy fighting.

Halfway down the river, the pirates finally notice their ship is gone and runs after it. The waterbenders are trying to get the boat to go faster but the pirates catch up to us. Myrtle, Sokka and I fight off the pirates but the boat begins to break as it hits a rock in the middle of the river.

Myrtle and I use our wands because we're more use to them and it easily takes care of the pirates. At the end of the river are a giant waterfall, and the currents to strong for our waterbenders to slow down. Aang pulls out his buffalo whistle and blows as hard as he can but nothing comes out.

I run over to Bradley and tell him we'll be fine, he tells me he trusts me and holds onto me. We go over the side but are all saved by Appa as we see the ship fall and crash into the bottom.

"So Katara, what have we learned?" Sokka asks waving the scroll.

"That stealing is wrong," he hands her the scroll, "Except from pirates."


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey: Part One

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

The story so far:

Vera searches for a dad she's never known, with only mysterious clues to lead her. She has found one of the clues, a faded green cloth with a bright yellow star on it. Now she travels with her friend Myrtle, and her boyfriend Bradley to the universe of Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Disclaimer: I only own Vera, unfortunately not any of the others.

Chapter 8 The Journey: Part One

Bradley and I wake up together resting his head on top of mine. We look at each other and I move closer to him. Myrtle is slightly snoring and Sokka and Katara are hugging each other. I can't wait to see their expressions when they wake up. I find Aang missing but presume he's steering Appa.

We land down at a small clearing in the woods. While looking for some food we stumble into a fire nation camp almost getting caught. Jet and his gang save us. They knock out the fire nation guys for us and take us to their tree house hideouts.

We meet Longshot, Smellerbee, the Dude, and Pipsqueak. They tell us of what the fire nation is doing and how they're going to stop it by flooding their supplies.

That night I tell our gang what I 'think' is going to happen. Everyone but Katara and Aang believe me, so we come up with a plan to stop it while the other two go back and listen to more of Jet's plans.

We decide to evacuate the village tomorrow and try to stop the flood.

•••

For whatever reason I'm not getting my dreams here and my only explanation is that it has something to do with the spirit world. Maybe it's blocking them because of the spiritual intake here.

When I wake up I find that everyone is gone. I get up and look around, a bit frantic, but eventually I find everybody except Aang and Katara. I assume they're with Jet so we don't have much time. Bradley, Myrtle, and Sokka are talking with Smellerbee and Longshot, so I grab them and we head towards the village.

At first no one believes us then Bradley tells the people of Jets' plan, and finally we get everyone to leave, just in time too. The dam breaks allowing water to rush through the village. Sokka flies back on Appa to find Jet frozen by Katara. Bradley, Myrtle and I stay and help the people for a while then we all leave on Appa.

After traveling for some days we come to this massive canyon. After setting up camp by the forest, which was a painful experience because of Sokka and Katara arguing, we finally managed some sleep. The next morning we were about to fly across on Appa till someone stops us. This person is a Gan Jin, who I remember has the really nice and clean tribe. Then the Zhang come, the real unkempt tribe, and they begin to fight over whom the guide is taking across.

Aang breaks it up saying that they could take both tribes across and that Appa would be willing to take any sick and elderly across on Appa. When the guide comes he instructs us not to bring any food, which I remember the tribe don't listen, so I decide to use the Accio spell to take any food from them.

At first they think I'm food bending, and I laugh at that thought, but I don't tell them otherwise. They start fighting again at whose at fault, which both tribes are. At least this way the guide won't get hurt and we don't have to spend the night if we hurry.

After walking for a while we take a small break. Aang and I fly up and see that we're halfway through the canyon. We continue on and manage to make it to the other side, but not before they begin fighting again, Aang tells them a story about their two leaders playing a ball game that started the whole fight and how they were just little kids and it was a huge misunderstanding.

With that being said they make their peace and we continue up the last of the canyon cliff, me leaning on Bradley for 'support', like I really need it I smile to myself. Myrtle picked up a few rocks and started to flick the little ones at the backpacks of some of the Gan Jin, just to them aggravated.

Katara and Sokka stop arguing about whose ideas and values are the best after Aang calms them down and tells them that it doesn't really matter.

That food thing saved us a lot of pain and time. Of course I hate seeing people in pain and I don't have much time because I have to find that clue.

After we pack up on Appa we say goodbye and find out that Aang made the whole thing up.

After running out of money, mine used up on supplies, we have to go into town. It's a bright, sunny day outside and Katara tells Sokka that he needs a job. As soon as she said that, there's a fisherman looking for someone to help him out at sea. The fisherman's wife comes out yelling that there's going to be a huge storm. The fisherman calls her crazy and then I remember what's going to happen and I can't stop this because it needs to happen. The fisherman turns his attention back to Sokka and also sees Aang. He recognizes that he is the Avatar and starts blaming everything bad that's happened on him. I quickly tell Myrtle and Bradley that whatever happens we cannot interfere because Katara needs to learn of Aang's past, and Aang needs to get it out of him instead of bottling up his memories.

Katara tries to help Aang out by defending him saying that it's not his fault. Aang responds to this by flying away on his glider, Katara following him on Appa.

Sokka still goes out with the fisherman even though there are storm clouds approaching. This I can change so I try to warn Sokka about going out there. Being the stubborn doof he is, he doesn't listen and goes anyway.

Later on as the storm begins the wife comes to Myrtle, Bradley, and I to tell us that the fisherman and Sokka haven't return. We run to find Aang and Katara, and make it to a cave they've found to tell him.

Aang rushes out on Appa as we wait with Katara.

A few, painfully long minutes later Aang comes back with both Sokka and the fisherman. The fisherman's' wife comes into the cave and tells him that he owes the Avatar an apology, so he gives him a free fish. Sokka asks if he still is getting paid and the fisherman responds by giving him a handful of fish.

It takes a while but the storm passes and we leave continuing north. It's a nice day for flying, the calm after a storm.


End file.
